1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for ice boxes, chests, and the like and more particularly to an ice chest rack designed to keep stored food and other items dry, while slowing the melting of the ice.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches an ice box rack, sized and configured to fit the container of a variety of currently sold ice chests, the rack including as a novel and unique feature a planer lower surface to facilitate the uniform application of pressure on the ice. It has been found that this uniform pressure acts to pack the ice, particularly crushed or chipped ice, causing it to melt less quickly, thereby prolonging the cooling process.
The present invention may be configured in a variety of different ways, and may be constructed of a number of different materials, including extruded or molded plastics, wood, aluminum, or the like, all with satisfactory results.
Further, the rack design of the present invention may be configured to support a variety of differently configured items, such as unpackaged or packaged foods, can beverages, bulk items, etc.
2. Prior Art General Background
As may be determined by a review of the below cited patents, the prior art has failed to contemplate an ice box accessory such as that contemplated by the present invention, that is, a rack/item support system incorporating a planer undersupport surface specifically designed for providing uniform weight distribution upon ice for packing it in uniform fashion, slowing its melting, and thereby increasing the period of cooling for a single load of ice.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 416,356 Clark 12/03/1889 594,413 Medberry & Gurney 11/30/1897 1,074,453 Park 09/30/1913 1,186,418 Mischo 06/06/1916 1,745,556 Pendleton 02/04/1930 1,782,720 Franklin 11/25/1930 3,636,888 Angelbeck, Jr. 01/25/1972 3,707,929 Lauffer 01/02/1973 4,265,095 McConachie 05/05/1981 4,424,687 Morgan 01/10/1984 4,515,421 Steffes 05/07/1985 ______________________________________
Most of the above cited patents contemplate old refrigeration designs and related items, pallet designs, and the like, none of them contemplating the apparatus or method of the present invention.
In addition to the above cited patents, the prior art search indicated three patents relating to ice chest accessories, again all clearly distinguishable for reasons cited below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,687 to Morgan teaches an "Ice Rack for use in Portable Ice Chest", teaching a "rack or platform standing above the bottom of the ice chest". The '687 reference goes on to teach the utilization of legs or upper support means to prevent communication of the ice or water with the main rack member, thereby keeping the food or stored item dry. The reference does not teach, however, the uniform packing of the ice, nor could such take place with the present patent, as it does not teach nor contemplate a planer support undersurface in relation to the upper rack member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,074, also to Morgan, teaches an "Ice Tray" for use with a portable ice chest, the try comprising a "set of feet" which supports a "horizontal member in an elevated position", or, in an alternative design, the tray rests on "a set of raised transverse members integrally formed in the bottom of the ice chest".
Again, while the above designs may support stored items and keep them relatively dry when used accordingly, they do not provide uniform pressure to the ice for compressing it and thereby decreasing the rate of melting.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,421 teaches a "Multiple Use Shelf for Cooler", teaching an ice chest shelf mounted in a variety of configurations on the chest itself, never providing the structure and function of the present invention.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention provides a system not contemplated by the prior art, teaching a rack system which not only keeps the stored items dry, but also has been shown to slow the melting of the ice due to its unique design.
The prior art, while contemplating various standard rack designs, has failed to teach any accessory to effectively yet inexpensively in a non-refrigeration or insulation manner slow the melting of the ice.
The present invention in its preferred embodiment comprises a rack system sized and configured to fit within the refrigeration compartment of an ice chest or the like, providing a dry storage area separated from the ice and water associated therewith.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rack design having upper support members, one or more spacing members to elevate the upper support members, and a somewhat flat, lower planer area designed and configured to provide evenly distributed, compressive pressure upon the ice with which it communicates.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention teaches a support system without the spacing members, while still another embodiment teaches a rack system primarily designed to exert even pressure upon the ice, but without the lower planer area.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system for storing items in a ice chest or the like in such a manner as to keep the stored item relatively dry, and further, in such a manner as to slow the melting of the ice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an accessory for use in con]unction with a variety of off-the-shelf ice chests which may be used for prolonging the cold storage period of same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for storing items in an ice chest or the like in such a manner as to keep the stored items, namely seafood and the like, from becoming soggy in the melted ice and loosing its flavor.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ice box accessory in the form of an ice box rack assembly which is designed primarily for supporting objects to be kept cool while preventing them from becoming wet, while at the same time, evenly compressing chopped or granular ice in such a manner as to slow the melting process.